A Change In Tone
by Kimiax
Summary: Sakura and Ino are kidnaped by sound, little do they know the Akasuki want them too....DeiSakuSaso, other pairings to be announced, Rating may change..UpdatesWeekly :3
1. Captured

**Well this I've had on my computer for a long time but I never got around to uploading it so I am now :D**

**Note: Nope, don't own naruto, sorry**

* * *

A loud bang was heard outside of Haruno Sakura's middle town apartment, while said girl was getting ready to join the battle happening right outside her door. She was silently counting how many kunai and seabon needles she had at her disposal.

'_Who would be stupid enough to attack Konoha?_' She thought putting her weapons into the hoister on her upper left thigh '_Well, go and see! And you said you were the smart one, puft' _Her inner replied.

Sakura smirked as she hopped though her window, it had been a while since she kicked some serious ass, why use the door? As she hit the ground, leaving a small crater in her wake, she was immediately pursued. She sighed at the unknown ninja's weak attempts to strike her, she wasn't trying to be cocky or overly confident but when you've had to dodge the attacks of a _sennin, _well it takes more than a little kunai to get you.

She made quick work of her pursuer, so not to get in the way. There seemed to be no point in doing so, since as soon as that was done she heard a certain blonde haired kunochi calling her oh-so-hated nickname 'forehead'. She knew who is was before she turned around. There she was in all her brattish glory, yet she seemed troubled.

"What's wrong. Ino-pig?" She asked with mild concern . "The attackers, there from Sound.....like Sasuke-kun Sound." Ino replied grimly. Ino's words stunned Sakura for a moment, but she had to be strong regardless of whether Sasuke was there or not. She was not 13 and Sasuke crazy anymore. She was 18 and over him.

With that said, they made their way to the center of the battle. They could now hear the battle cries of those attacking and the screams of the dying, but in the midst of it all one figure stood tall, a man everyone was horrified to recognize, _Orochimaru_. Another stood to his right, not as prestigious as the pale man next to him but frightening and deadly in his own way, _Kabuto._

Sakura was the first to make a move, sending a multitude of kunai at Orochimaru. Who dodged and looked over to the pink haired kunochi that was glaring at him defiantly. '_So that's the girl the Uchiha is so infatuated with, she doesn't seem that weak to me' _Orochimaru thought, then smirked at his next one '_Mine' _

Kabuto looked on to the two girls attacking himself and Orochimaru, though only the blonde one had caught his fancy. He wanted her, but Orochimaru would never allow that. Somehow, someway he would have her.....his masters permission or not.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru started "We'll bring those kunochi along with us, you grab the blonde" He could read Kaboto like an open book. "Hai" Was Kabuto's response although he was bursting with excitement on the inside.

It happened quick, all of the sudden the girls were pushed against a wall. Ino was unconscious by the time she hit the wall, Sakura was not so lucky as she felt a sharp pain in her neck before she followed Ino into darkness.

The Konoha shinobi were baffled about how suddenly the battle ended, the sound-nin seemed to have just vanished. No one seemed to notice the sudden disappearance of Konoha's two top kunochi.

After a short meeting between Orochimaru and Kabuto it had been decided, Ino would stay with Kabuto and Sakura with Orochimaru. So, Sakura was now lying on _his_ bed unconscious as he played with her pink locks.

Orochimaru felt her fidget it his lap as her eye lids fluttered open, she looked up to see him smirking back at her. Her eyes went wide as she attempted to remove herself from her position, but her struggles were in vain as he wrapped his arms possessively around her small form.

She gave a sort of gasp as she felt him lightly nipping then licking a part on the back of her neck. "What the hell?" She said a bit breathlessly. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." He said taking his lips away from her neck a moment. "Let me go." She replied getting angry now. "No thanks, you're to much fun, _Blossom_."

Alright, kidnaping her was one thing but using that ridiculous nickname..well that was a whole new story. She began struggling once again. "You sick freak, Let me go!" To her surprise, he did. She immediately got off the bed as her hand searched for a weapon, she had none. Her next train of thought, Get. Out. The. Door. And. Run.

Her hand was on the doorknob when she suddenly remembered something or rather someone. Her eyes widened a fraction at the sudden realization "_Ino!" _At that precise moment she felt him snake his arms around her slender waist, as he whispered "We're going to the training grounds, Blossom. You're little friend should be out there too" With that said, he led her to them.

* * *

**Yeah it's pretty stupid, I know ..... I've actully changed my mind about this story OroSaku? So 2008..I'm going to totally change this story to a DeiSakuSaso story but how that starts you'll have to wait ;D Now be a dear and R&R **

**Je Ne !**


	2. Their Plans

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, and thanks Gigi for giving me some ideas ;D **

**Disclaimer - Own Naruto? Nope**

Sakura wasn't shocked but she know it was extreamly dangerous to run off alone in an enemy camp, let alone their training grounds. When the sliding door opened, she noticed that this training ground was no different then the ones she was accustomed to. There where a few scattered craters '_Must be new, they're not filled in..'_ She thought looking on.

Suddenly, she was pinned to the ground. All she could see was the blondness that is Yamanka Ino, her thought's were confirmed when the cursed nickname 'Forehead' was screeched into her poor ear.

Slowly Sakura got up, thanks to the blond thing her back hurt now, brushed herself off then proceeded to glare at 'the stupid one'. "You're okay!" Ino exclaimed in that high-pitched, girly voce of hers. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Asked the confused pinkette. "Well......You were out for _like _32 hours..." Sakura was shocked to say the least, but then realized why she was out so long, '_They knew I'd fight off a normal dose of.....whatever they gave me..'_

"I was just worried is all..." Ino said defectively. They sat and talked, whispering and trying not to let anyone hear their conversation. The topic being Escape.

xoxoxoxoxo~

"There," a voice in the shadows whispered, "she's the one we need." Deidara looked at his partner, angry that Sasori had spoken down to hin yet again. Sasori spoke as though he'd been the only one who'd heard the mission briefing, gotten the girl's description and all that. Deidara maybe blond but he was by no means stupid, stupidity and Akatsuki didn't go together.

Upon looking at the target, he immediately recognized her, she was the same girl that _almost _killed his partner all those years ago, how couldn't he had made the connection earlier? She clearly wasn't a little girl anymore, that much was obvious. From her brilliant pink hair to her to die for body and most of all, those eye, oh kami those eyes.

She was stunning, absolutely stunning. "The perfect piece of art..." He mumbled, then hoped Sasori didn't catch it. No such luck, though he didn't say anything, Sasori silently agreed. She was the epitome of strength, beauty and everything in between. The fact that she had gotten stronger brought a smirk to his face, she could hold her own now in a fight against him, though in the end she'd lose, she wasn't the only one who'd gotten stronger.

"We take her tonight," Sasori started "kill all who oppose you, get out as soon as you can.."

"Hai" Deidara replied smirking thinking of think pink haired vixen.

"Hai"

**A/N**

**I'm sorry it's so short, when this was in my notebook it was longer. I think these updates are going to be weekly...world for everyone? R&R**

**Ja ne :D**


End file.
